Cold As You
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Likayla/Liley/a little Jikayla in there too. Mikayla's view on Lilly. Taylor Swift's song Cold As You.


**AN: Likayla. Sorry, but I couldn't write a Liley, not to this song. Mikayla's Pov.**

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take  
You take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want  
Cause I'm not what you wanted_

"Where's my car keys, god damit Lilly stop leaving your stuff all over the floor and maybe we can finally see what color the floor is!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

Sure, it's a stupid thing to yell about, but if I didn't start fights with the girl who calls herself my girlfriend, I wouldn't feel anything.

Me and Lilly have been dating since we were seventeen, we're twenty-one and living together now.

"Oh shut up, your car keys are in the car where you left them" Lilly yelled back at me. I gritted my teeth again and slammed the front door.

"And stop slamming the damn door, are you trying to break the freakin' thing-crap, I'm supposed to meet Miley" Lilly yelled, her voice suddenly lowering.

Miley was the girl who had been our best friend for most of our lives, and Lilly loved her as more then a friend, anyone with eyes could see that, I was just a substitute.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away  
No use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

When I walked back into the apartment almost two hours later, Lilly was sitting on the couch watching TV, and Miley had her head resting on her shoulder, a large smile on both faces.

"Hey Mikey!" Miley yelled, waving at me.

Lilly rolled her eyes a little, something that Miley took no notice in.

"Hey, what are you doing here Miles?" I asked, ignoring the way Lilly was acting and going straight to what was on my mind.

"Should I leave?" Miley asked, looking from me, to Lilly, and back again, I don't think she knew rather or not to get up and run before me and Lilly started yelling.

"No it's fine, I will" I said, and Miley just looked confused, but Lilly jumped up quickly.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"There's no point, just let me leave for once, ok?" I asked, and Lilly watched as I slammed the door again.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and washed them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

I was now laying on a bed in the guest room of Jake Ryan's house, trying to get my thoughts straight as my cell phone kept going off.

"What?" I snapped into the phone, knowing full well who was calling me, and what they wanted to talk about.

"Mikayla, listen to me, me and Miley were just watching TV, that's all, you have to beleive me, I didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't cheat on you" Lilly yelled, all in one breath.

"I know you love her, I know that's why you treat me like trash half of the time, I know that to you, I'll never be nothing more then the crazy best friend who had the nerve to try, the nerve to adore the hell out of you" I said, and it stayed silent.

"Bye" I mumbled, hanging up.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away  
No use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing, honey  
But I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died  
Died for you (died for you)_

I gulped as the tears started to build up, and I tried so hard to hold them in, to keep up the tough reputation that I had worked so hard to perfect, but when Jake came in and hugged me, everything just came pouring out.

"I hate her so much" I sobbed, and Jake hugged me tighter, keeping his eyes on mine.

"No you don't" he whispered, and just held me as I kept crying.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counted all the scars you made  
Now that I'm sitting her thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

**AN: "Have you ever loved someone so much that you would give all you had to them, even knowing you're going to get hurt, you still want them so bad that you're willing to let your whole life go, that's how I feel about her, and I don't care what anyone says"-My friend James. It was really sweet when he explained this to me, because the girl was standing right behind me. Sorry for the randomness, but I think that during the time she and Lilly were dating, that's how Mikayla felt.**


End file.
